


Strong and Bold

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [4]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Bad News, Doctors, F/M, Hospital, Sunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the Prompts: sunflowers ; “It’s been a really long day” ; and “Why are you looking at me like that? I swear I didn’t do anything!”Setting/Notes: Middle of Book One; Bryce and Olivia aren’t officially together ; Olivia works in pediatrics in addition to her book one intern duties
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s), Ines Delarosa/Zaid Mirani
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 2





	Strong and Bold

Olivia pulled on a loose thread at the end of her pants as she sat on the bottom bunk of the on-call room, her back against the wall. Her mind was flooded with images from earlier. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block them out. She only had fifteen minutes and she needed to clear her mind before treating any more patients. 

“There’s the number one intern!” Bryce announced entering the room, tossing his hair to the side with a shake of his head. “As the hottest intern, can I tempt you—”

“Just stop!” Olivia snapped. Her gaze turned down as she looked away from the surgical intern. “I’m not in the mood... I’m sorry... **It’s been a really long day.”**

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, ducking down enough to see the tears shimmering in her eyes. 

She shook her head, never meeting his gaze. “I want to be alone.”

Bryce scooted onto the bed beside her, leaving just enough room between them to give her space. 

She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her heavy head atop them, her eyes closing once more. It wasn’t what she had meant, but she couldn’t fault him. She would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. 

Giving bad news to patients is never easy, it was the thing she struggled with most about being a doctor. However, giving bad news to parents of young children was just about the hardest thing to do and it took a toll on her. 

Carter sat in the hospital bed playing on his tablet, smiling as he cheered himself on. “Almost... Almost… WOOHOO!” His hands shot up in the air at his victory.

"Way to go, Bud! I knew you could do it!" His mother patted his leg. She treasured every moment a joy her son found, even if it was just in a silly game. It was more than she dared wish for at one point.

This was supposed to be a routine check-up. The 7-year-old’s leukemia had been in remission for almost 2 years now. He was back to school, playing baseball, and working toward his next badge in cub scouts. The folder in her hand would change all of that. Olivia stood in the doorway, her feet unwilling to carry her any further and ruin their good mood.

“Dr. Hadley.” Dr. Adler said softly; the pediatric resident on duty stood supportively beside her. “You can do this.”

She took a deep breath calming her nerves and forced her steps forward. 

“Dr. Adler! Dr. Hadley!” Carter greeted, putting his tablet down. “You just missed it! I finally beat the boss level!” 

“That’s amazing, Carter!” Olivia applauded as brightly as she could manage. “We need to borrow your mom for a minute, but when I come back, maybe you can teach me how to play?”

Carter nodded, happily picking up his tablet to begin the next level. 

“Mrs. Ashford, may we speak with you a moment?” Olivia clutched the file as she gestured toward the hallway. She saw it in his mom’s eyes; she already knew. You don’t leave the room for good news.

Tears slid silently over Olivia’s warm cheeks as she thought back to that moment, the look of sheer horror on Mrs. Ashford’s face and knowing that she had given that woman the one piece of news she feared most.

Olivia wiped away her tears. She needed to pull it together; she still had a couple of hours left in her shift. Her hand fell to the side, landing between them. 

He couldn’t know what had happened, but he could see the pain on her face and that was enough. His hand drifted closer to hers, eventually taking it in his own and offering a reassuring squeeze. It wasn’t much but it was what he could give her while at least attempting to respect her wishes. 

_**Later that day…** _

“For you!” Bryce held a large **sunflower** in front of his face before, extending it toward Olivia.

“Bryce.” She smiled, his name slipping from her lips as she accepted the flower. 

“I know they’re your favorites.” He shifted closer. “And, like the sunflower, you are strong and bold and true to yourself...and beautiful.” 

Her head fell to the side as she hugged the sunflower to her chest. Her words were no more than a whisper as she mouthed, “Thank you.”

“May I walk you back to your apartment?” He asked leaning against the locker beside hers.

“I’d like that.” Olivia agreed, preparing to leave.

Zaid grumbled as he stood in front of the door, his gaze narrowing on Bryce, blocking their exit.

**“Why are you looking at me like that?”** Bryce shrugged, feigning innocence. **“I swear I didn’t do anything!”**

“And Dr. Hadley just so happened to acquire a sunflower the same day one went missing from Mr. Harris’s room?” Zaid folded his arms across his chest.

“Who notices one flower missing out of an entire bouquet?” Bryce questioned quietly.

“Did you steal this flower?” She asked out of the corner of her mouth.

“No..” His head fell slightly to the side in consideration. “Borrowed without permission? Possibly… He’s in a coma. He wasn’t going to miss it!”

“Bryce!”

“The purpose of the flowers is to bring cheer. You needed it more.” His fingers brushed against hers at their side.

She couldn’t help but smile. “We’ll go put it back.”

“You don’t have to do that,” the warm voice of Ines interrupted. “I told him he could take one.”

Bryce’s eyes widened at her words, but quickly caught on. “Uh, yeah, Dr. Delarosa said one would be okay. Just this _once_.” 

Zaid shifted his skeptical gaze to Ines, who moved beside him. “I don’t think so.” 

“Who’s it hurting?” She rested her hand on his arm, the rest of her words were too quiet for them to hear.

Zaid grumbled again, and reluctantly stepped aside, letting the two interns out into the night.


End file.
